Whatever It Takes
by Softrock-showtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Andy and Sam have been married for 15 years, and as their kids are growing older, they get to experience new challenges, joys and hardships. Set 15 years after the Series Finale
1. Chapter 1

**Whatever It Takes **

**Andy and Sam have been married for 15 years, and**** as their kids are growing older, they get to experience new challenges, joys and hardships. Set 15 years after the Series Finale. **

**A/N: Okay so, It's that time of the year or time in a while actually that I think of McSwarek and just had to write something down. **

**What is Sam and Andy's life in the future? **

**I don't own Rookie Blue, but all the McSwarek babies are mine, except for Sofia.**

**Chapter 1**

Being a mother of five had given Andy McNally a chance to experience love at its fullest, with joys and hardships over the years but now that her kids were getting older, she hoped she could cherish every moment before they were all grown and left home.

Even the hard times. To be honest, Andy was quite terrified of the idea, not that she would admit to anyone.

She woke up that September morning of the new term of school anxious, Milo, her second eldest was about to start Highschool and if you knew McNally, she was almost as nervous as he was, although, because he was a lot like Sam, he wouldn't admit it.

Sofia was already on her second year so she knew the ropes and out of all of Andy's kids, she was the one who didn't worry her as much, she had been a little adult, having to grow up too fast because of her mother's condition. She was now living with her and Sam full time, Marlo had been in the US for about two years now for treatment and Shane's work, they all had come to an agreement that Sofia visit her regularly, or as much as school and vacations would allow her to and she would permanently stay with Andy and Sam.

Milo was already up and rushing to the bathroom to take a shower when Andy began making her usual knocking on bedroom doors. Sam had gone ahead and helped out with the lunches and making sure the kids actually made it out of bed so they would arrive to school on time.

Her middle children, AJ and Charlie were the ones who gave her the less trouble even though they each had their temper and way of seeing life, AJ was often the tomboy casted between her big sister and brothers who always tried to include her as much as they could, but at 7, she was mostly becoming her own person.

Last year had been a hard one for Andy who had had to accept the idea of AJ's first day of Elementary school and Sofia officially starting High School. Sam had also had trouble gripping the idea but if you would ask him. He'd deny it.

Charlie was her zen kid, most middle kid of all and the one who had been labeled as being ahead of his class, he had gotten bored in most of his lessons the previous year and gotten in trouble before Andy and Sam had decided to let him make his own decision of moving up although they worried about him being bullied by being in 5th grade shy of nine years old.

Last but no least was her youngest, Eli who was by any other term the baby of the family for so many reasons. He was 5 and about to begin Pre K. She smiled because she still had a little over two years before she would have to worry about him going into First grade, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle that to be honest when the time came.

He was a little behind on school years because she and Sam had agreed that his therapy should be the most important thing so he could have the most normal life possible.

"Andy, did you hear me?" A voice, Sam's who had apparently been trying to get her attention pulled her out from her thoughts as the kids were having breakfast later that morning. "Earth to McNally?"

"Hmmm..Sorry I zoomed out there for a sec…"

"Mommy brain." Sam said jokingly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just... hoping everyone has a good day, they will, right?"

"Andy, they've done this before.. relax."

"Well not Eli… and he's just learning to move around on his own. I just don't want all of this to be too much for him."

"He's your kid, I'm sure he's going to be just fine." Sam said, he had now turned to face her and was gripping her shoulder. "So, I'm taking the kids and you are taking Eli and I'll meet you there?"

"Yep, that's the plan. God I just hope he's ready to use the crutches full time. I feel like they are so much bigger than he is." Andy stared at the devices that rested by the side of the counter, as if still questioning if they shouldn't stall Eli going to a regular school again.

"McNally, I know what you are thinking and he's going, we agreed." Andy pouted adorably but she still didn't win, and all the kids were ready to go. It was like time had moved too fast and in 15 years her whole life was this moment of sending her kids to school, of Sunday dinners with Tommy and walking the dogs in the park.

She and Sam had been married for 15 years and that was quite the occasion, one that they had celebrated a few months back with a deserving family vacation.

"Would you please take a warmer jacket?" She found herself saying to Milo who she knew would be going to the rink after school.

"Mom, it's still Summer, you know?"

"End of Summer and it gets cold, just humor me, please?"

"Fine." Milo wasn't ready to argue with his Mom. He was a little apprehensive and the last thing he needed was to stress out over a jacket. "I'll meet you in the car then."

"Good man." Sam said, turning around to glance at the rest of the kids as he grabbed a coffee as they finished breakfast, "Okay you guys, we need to be out of here in ten minutes, you think you can do that?"

"I think we'll manage." Sofia smiled at her dad. "Oh by the way, I do have that permit driving test on Friday just a reminder …" And then she marched upstairs to wash her teeth after her siblings.

"Oh, that. The one I'm apparently not allowed to take her to." Sam said, glancing at his wife. "Great."

"You'll only make her more nervous, I'll be there, don't worry." Andy offered.

"So you are allowed to freak out over Eli's first day of school but I'm not over the kid getting a driving permit? How's that fair?"

Andy smiled as she leaned closer to Sam. "It's not, but trust me. Sofia and I got this, you'll just have to wait and see."

"And pay for a car."

"Not until she's 16, remember? But she can use your truck."

"That thing is too old for her to be driving it."

"And yet you don't get rid of it Sam." Andy said. Sam looked hurt but then reverted.

"Hey, that truck is just as important to our relationship as maybe Boo? Call me sentimental but that's just how it is McNally."

"Okay."

"Okay." Andy leaned to plant a kiss on his cheek just as the kids began to come down, Sofia holding onto Eli.

"Record time kiddos, let's see if we can keep that up the rest of the school year, yeah? Let's go."

Andy sighed as each kid said their goodbye and she stayed with Eli by the door waving. "Mommy? When are we going?"

"Soon baby, I just have to go check on the dogs and change and then we'll go, okay?"

"Okay." Eli said as Andy put him down and hurried up the stairs.

* * *

They were just in time to get to school when they made it out the door as it was really close to the house, something that made Andy's life a lot easier by not having to use her car to get Eli from school.

"So, don't be nervous, and if kids ask you questions about your crutches you just say whatever you feel like saying, okay?" She said as she carried him in her arms, balancing his small backpack in one arm.

Her little boy told her not to worry, and she believed him. Eli was calmer than she was, that was for sure and she was glad to see Sam's truck parked by the side when they got to the main building entrance. "Andy, Sam, we just want to assure you that we're going to do all we can to ensure Eli has the best experience possible here." The teacher said when they walked inside and to the colourful classroom.

"Thank you, and if he has any problem, any problem at all, you know you can call us and…"

"Of course, don't worry, we know the drill and specially if they are this young, a new environment can be a lot, but kids are resilient. More than we give them credit for." Andy followed the teacher's line of vision towards Eli who was sitting in a circle with the rest of his class not too far away. Andy felt Sam squeeze her hand, it was a reassurance, a nod that she and Eli were both ready for a new challenge. That they were all ready for it.

* * *

I** apologize in advance for any mistakes you might find. This was not beta'd. **

**Please let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Whatever It Takes **

**Chapter 2**

Sam was always grateful to come home at the end of the day to a house full of noise. Back when he had first married McNally, things had gone on pretty fast because she had ended up pregnant within the first six months, they had agreed to want it that way, even though Sofia was still so young, at that point, Sam hadn't known just how involved he'd be in his child's life and the fact that he had kept a promise to Andy he'd made before they had gotten married made sense.

Milo made sense and he was perfect, he was all he had hoped his child with Andy would be, out of his kids, he took after him the most, although he was a lot like his mother personality wise.

And now it was his second kid to start High School, he didn't dwell much on it because he might as well cry about it and he didn't want anyone knowing but he was so proud of his son and of the life he and Andy had made for themselves in the last 15 years.

He was still a detective, although he liked having to be the boss because it allowed him to come home at dinnertime and enjoy every minute possible with his kids.

The first night after the kids had gone back to school, Sam couldn't wait to hear about their days. Milo had mellowed easily into his class, and Eli had had no problem adapting to his new environment even though Andy would overthink the situation too much, she had to let him grow on his own, not that Sam was about to tell his wife that. AJ had been fine on her second grade class, that kid could stand on her own, with having 3 brothers and a big sister and Charlie, well, Sam had a feeling he was the one struggling most because of the age of the kids in his class. He had just turned 9 after all. "Hey bud, you are all set for bed?" He had gone over to the room he shared with his brothers. Milo was showering and Eli was watching a little TV before bed with Andy in their room so Sam took the chance to talk to him alone.

"Yeah, I guess." Charlie took after Tommy McNally the most. He had light curls and bright green eyes, which were hidden a bit by his glasses.

"So, uh…"

"Did Mom send you in to talk to me?" Charlie asked, Sam laughed slightly. That sounded like something McNally would do.

"Nope, I'm here all on my own." Sam took a seat on the lower bunk bed. "I just thought, since you didn't talk about it much at dinner, if your first day was okay?"

"It was fine. Nothing I can't handle." Charlie said. Ouch, he sounded like him.

"Did someone bother you?"

"Yeah, they are fifth graders Dad and I'm not supposed to be one" Charlie was way too mature for his own age sometimes, all of his kids were actually. "But I'll be fine. It's no different from last year."

"Okay well, if it gets too far you know you can always tell them your parents are cops, right?" Charlie's lips curled up a bit.

"I know, but I'll be okay, don't worry." He sounded so sure of himself, yet Sam worried, kids could be so cruel.

"If you are sure..."

"Yep. I'm good Dad."

"Okay then, on you go to bed, did you brush your teeth?"

"All done." Charlie beamed. He giggled when Sam picked him up and placed him on the top bed. "Good night Dad."

"Good night bud, I love you."

"Love you too."

Milo had just come out from the bathroom so Sam figured he could go get Eli and get bedtime going. Soon enough, all three boys were in bed and he was turning off the lights. Andy had just left the girl's room and they switched. It was a thing they did.

Yes, even if it was so normal, something Sam had barely been used to as a child. He loved being normal with Andy.

* * *

"So, I wasn't the only one who noticed, right?" Andy asked as they got ready for bed themselves later.

"Uh?" Sam said from the bathroom.

"About Charlie?"

"No, you weren't the only one, but he says he can handle it and I think we should let him deal with it."

"He's nine Sam and those kids in his class, they are like prepubescent. He's a child."

"They are all children Andy, and he's done this since first grade. He knows how it is."

"It still doesn't make it right for kids to pick on him Sam."

"I didn't say that, but he needs to fight his own battles, not have us do it for him, if he needs it, he'll ask for help Andy."

"Still…" He had now joined her in bed. "I think we should do something."

"It's just the first day sweetheart, Charlie's smarter than those fifth graders, he'll be fine."

Andy sighed. Sam knew she wouldn't let it go, but he still had to try and distract her, so he laid there, spooning her and kissing her neck.

"Sam Swarek, I know what you are doing?"

"And what's that?"

"You are trying to distract me so I don't obsess over this."

"Ah, you know me too well…" Sam chuckled into her skin. "That's exactly what I'm doing McNally, so would you stop?"

"I just don't want him to get hurt." Andy admitted to Sam who was resting his chin against her shoulder. "And I want him to trust us enough to come to us if he has a problem."

Sam sighed. He had seen it on their line of work a lot. Kids who were so lost and had messed up so having almost been one of those.

"He will." Sam told her tenderly. This was the tough part of parenthood, he figured, it wasn't when they were babies, when they started to crawl and walk or talk. It was when they started to grow up.

The rest of the week went on fast at the Swarek household and before he knew it, Sam was giving Sofia last minute pointers for her driving test that afternoon. Milo had tagged along with his Mom and sister as he would be next up for his permit in a year or so.

* * *

"Dad, you always say Mom overthinks everything, but you are freaking out a little bit on me right now, I'll be fine."

"I know you will, but it had been like 5 minutes since you were born and now you are taking one of the first steps to being an actual adult. Can you please allow me to process it?"

Sofia rolled her eyes in pretend annoyance. "Okay."

"Are we all set?" Andy had come down with Milo trailing behind her. "What's going on?"

"Dad's having a moment." Sofia said.

"Oh, right, we'll be fine Daddy, now come on, we don't want to be late." Andy kissed Sam's cheek tenderly and gave his hand a light squeeze. "We'll pick up something for dinner after it, would you make sure those 3 are ready for movie night?"

"Sure thing." Sam said, snapping back to reality. "Be safe and be great." He told Sofia. "And remember to…"

They were gone before he could finish the sentence.

Sofia Avery Swarek had always been quite independent. She credited it all to having to deal with her mother's illness over the years, but in the last five or so, she had been in a comfort zone since having to come to live with her Dad, Mom and siblings. A bit of a normal life. Her Mom had decided to move away and she had given the Sofia the option to come along, yet, at ten, she knew she had wanted to stay with her Dad and Andy. It wasn't because she didn't love her mother because she did. So much, she wanted to be a doctor when she grew up, but Sofia understood one thing. Marlo had needed to care for herself before caring for someone else, even though she had other children with her husband Shane, they had not seen what Sofia had before the age of ten.

"So, are you ready for this?" Her Mom asked. Sofia took a deep breath and glanced over at her brother, who gave her a trademark Swarek smile, dimples and all.

"You've got this Sof." He told her.

"I know, but thanks." She beamed at them both as she heard her name been called, she felt her Mom give her hand a light squeeze and headed over to the instructor, waving back at both of them before taking a deep breath.

Sam kept glancing at the time. He promised he wouldn't but he was, he had fallen into such a Dad routine and he was sure Ollie would make fun of him because of it but he couldn't help it. How was it possible for his first born to have just gone to get a driver's permit when it was just a few years ago she still liked to be read bedtime stories? He took a deep breath.

"Dad?" Sofia was the first to speak when she spotted him by the door the moment he heard the car. "Have you been waiting for us?"

"Uh… No, I was…"

"You are terrible Sam Swarek." Andy said with a kiss to his cheek. "Well, show him then, you are killing the man."

Sofia beamed and she took the small plastic card from her back pocket.

"You did it?"

"I did it." Sofia echoed back. And it was then that Sam wrapped her in a hug and she giggled.

"Oh kiddo, I'm so proud of you…."

"Thanks Dad." She said, smile wide.

"Okay, now this calls for a celebration…"

"That's what we thought, so, we brought Pizza…" Andy said to him. "Go and get your brothers and sister."

And then the kids were gone as Sam followed Andy to the kitchen and she placed the Pizza in the kitchen counter. "Do you need a beer Swarek?"

"I could use one yeah." Sam said across from Andy. "Okay so what did the instructor say?"

"She was perfect, good thing her parents are cops huh? Plus special lessons in her Dad's truck worked wonders."

Sam smiled. "She did it. Wow, where did my little girl go?"

"She's still there Sam, a little taller but she's still there." Andy closed the space between them just as the kids were coming back down the stairs. "Come on." Andy took his hand and kissed him deeply on the lips. "Okay, whose turn is to pick the movie?"

Yes, Sam was always grateful to come home, grateful for milestones, as nerve wracking as they might be, of Friday movie nights, but mostly, he was grateful for his family.

* * *

**What did you think of this one. Just McSwarek fluff because we all need some! Sorry in advance for any mistakes you might find.**

**I still don't own RB **

**Please review! **


End file.
